taragilesbiefandomcom-20200213-history
My Immortal
My Immortal is the most famous, notoriously bad fan fiction ever written. Based very loosely in the Harry Potter universe and featuring the blatant Mary-Sue protagonist Ebony (or often times "Enoby"), it reads like a detailed list of everything a fanfic author could ever possibly do wrong, only taken to exaggerated, horrifying extremes. Written by super-tard Tara Gilesbie, My Immortal was originally posted to fanfiction.net sometime in 2006, but was subsequently deleted by the ff.net staff after causing a severe drop in the site's collective IQ. In fact, the fanfic is so unbelievably bad that many refuse to accept that it's real, insisting that Tara was only trolling and that the story is really a parody. Regardless of the author's intent, My Immortal remains one of the most cringeworthy, unintentionally hilarious, so-bad-it's-good pieces of literature the internets have ever shat out and is one of the most famous writings of the 20th LOL RETARDED 21st century equivalent to such authors as Emily Dickinson, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and John Steinbeck. History When My Immortal originally appeared on fanfiction.net, it was wildly popular, becoming one of the most read and reviewed works the site had ever seen. The 44-chapter epic saga was posted over a period of time in 2006 and 2007 under the account XXXbloodyrists666XXX. During this time, the story became a hot topic (geddit) for debate amongst the fanfic community, and its popularity/infamy grew to insane levels (though most of its fans weren't so much fans as they were angry critics). Every time Tara added a new chapter, she would preface it with an author's note to tell the prepz to stop flaming her work, and also often refused to release a new chapter unless she received a given amount of positive reviews. For instance, the beginning author's note to chapter five reads: "AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!" On November 21st, Tara's account was hijacked by another fanfic author, who proceeded to write her own ending to the trainwreck of a story. The ending was surprisingly good, and actually tied up a lot of loose ends, but sadly was not canon and therefore doesn't count. This event occurred around the release of Chapter 39 of the fanfic, and the girl who jacked Gilesbie's account was kind enough to post the real Chapter 39 for all to lol at. Sometime later, Tara regained control of her account, and continued to post updates to MI until the fic was 44 chapters long. Her last update to the story came on July 5th, 2007. The story ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, but it never made any sense anyway so it doesn't really matter. Tara then reportedly left to go vacation in England, and never released any further updates to the story. Then sometime in late 2008, fanfiction.net had the audacity to delete the story, partially because they were having an improvement drive to keep their standards up, but mostly because they're preps and haters. The actual reasoning was something along the lines of, Main reason for removal: "Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling, punctuation, and etc." The above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page. Millions of netizens were shocked and appalled that The Man had taken away such a great source of lulz, so many e-heroes promptly reuploaded the story to ff.net. It was again deleted several more times until it was finally hosted on a stable external site to ensure that the world could still follow its #1 pastime of laughing at retards. Feel free to resubmit that copy to fanfiction several hundred more times in protest. My Immortal has since become a sort of "internet pilgrimage," a journey taken willingly by those wishing to become more at one with the lulz. It's a harsh journey, and many have fallen along the path. But if you persevere and manage to read the story the whole way through, you'll be a stronger person because of it.